


「This is bad. This could be addicting.」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Summary: Diana tries Akko's thing for the first time. Akko POV.





	「This is bad. This could be addicting.」

On top of her bed.

Fast breathing, blushed cheeks, anxious eyes turned upwards.

Such a rare sight to see her like this early in the morning.

This delicacy calls for a thorough tasting—slowly and carefully.

One that requires no forks or knives. 

 

A restless hand weakly pulls on my sleeve followed by a faint voice that barely reaches my ears.

“Akko, quickly…”

An order that fades away into silence.

She sounds like she’s about to break.

_I wonder where the usually confident and dignified Diana is right now?_

It’s tempting to tease her more but…

Thinking about the consequences later, it might be smarter to not push her too much.

Then, at least.

_I’ll have Diana obey me._

 

“Open your mouth.”

Her blue eyes glance to the side, her mouth opens with hesitation.

_It won’t fit at all._

“More.”

This time she opens her mouth the way I asked her to.

Although she closed her eyes shut…

Oh well.

Using my fingers, I slowly brush mine against Diana’s lips before gently pushing it into her mouth.

As expected, Diana tried to push it back out with her tongue.

I lightly place my hands against her white cheeks.

“Don’t let it out. Your voice as well. Unless you want Hannah and Barbara to wake up?”

Diana quietly meets my eyes.

From her sky-blue eyes, two raindrops spill.

_Is it bad that I want to make her cry more?_

But it’s her first time and she’s working hard, so I have to praise her.

She was struggling, but a kiss on the forehead should take some of the pain away.

“Thanks for listening to me. Just a bit more okay?”

I think she’s getting used to it.

 

After I wipe her tears with my thumb, I saw her throat move.

_She swallowed…Maybe I can go to the next step?_

“Try rolling it around. Like candy.”

Diana starts moving her mouth.

“Good, just like that. Next, try sucking it. Don’t bite okay?”

As Diana continues, her eyes darken.

I wonder if she realizes that her voice is leaking?

A minute later, her face starts to contort as she struggles again.

It’s the toughest moment for her.

“Diana, just a little more…!”

Seconds later, Diana opens her mouth to show me what’s left.

The aftermath was on her tongue.

 

I reach my arm to get a tissue from her desk and bring the tissue towards her mouth.

With a plop, it drops from her mouth into the tissue, which I wrap up and throw away in her bathroom’s trash can.

I also pour her a cold glass of water while I’m standing.

When I returned, Diana was lightly coughing as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She gulps down the glass of water in one go.

I sit beside her on the bed, waiting for her to calm down.

 

“Diana, are you alright?”

“Yes…It’s just the taste wasn’t what I expected…”

“Ah, yeah, that one was soaked for a long time…did you not like it?”

 

Diana becomes quiet.

I become anxious.

I don’t want Diana to hate me, but

I also don’t want Diana to hate something I love…

 

“I didn’t not like it.”

“Oh, I see…”

Wait. Didn’t not. Did not not is a double negative, so she liked it?

“Really!?”

“Y-yes. It was a peculiar…addicting? taste. May I try another pickled plum?”

Diana blows away all my worries with that response.

“Yeah! Do you want to try pickled plum tea next!? All I need is hot water or roasted green tea to make it!”

“I’ll leave it all up to you, Akko.”

“Yay~! I love you, Diana!”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao


End file.
